The Obsession
by kjiosh
Summary: Sehun tidak sadar jika ada seorang lelaki berumur 18 tahun yang terobsesi padanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Kaihun. slight!Chanhun. Suho. Mark. Yuri. Seulgi. Hyeri. Sohee.


_Warning_ (s) : ada beberapa adegan yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan dan darah, _so be careful okei?_

A/N : bayangin aja penampilan Kai pas jaman overdose muehehe

* * *

Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin adalah ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat sedari kecilnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hun, kenalkan ini putra tiriku, Jongin."

Kemudian ia dan anak lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu saling berjabat tangan canggung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Sehun berkata dengan kaku, sementara Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan Sehun minum, Jongin dengan cepat mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun lalu dengan santainya ia berbisik di telinga lelaki itu.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi teman ayahku." Sehun melotot ketika ia menyadari bahwa bocah itu kini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. "Jadi Sehun, apa kau masih _single_?"

Sehun mendelik mendengar perkataan putra tiri Chanyeol itu, "bukan urusanmu, bocah."

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya, " _very sharp, I like that."_

Untungnya tak lama kemudian Chanyeol segera datang dan mengajak Sehun untuk pindah ke ruangannya agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa. Namun sebelum ia beranjak untuk mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, matanya dapat menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang melemparkan seringaiannya ke arah Sehun.

" _See you later, baby."_

.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku mengunjungi rumahmu tapi aku belum bertemu istri mu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, "ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, meninggalkan aku dan putranya di rumah berdua saja. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan ia menikahiku hanya untuk mengasuh putra berandalannya itu."

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan sobatnya itu, "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, bung. Padahal dulu kau selalu membicarakan tentang betapa kalian saling mencintai, bahwa kalian rela mati untuk satu sama lain, dan omong kosong lainnya, sekarang?"

"Dulu masa pacaran kami memang indah." Chanyeol bergumam. "Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kehidupan pernikahan seribet ini."

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal."

"Aku tidak menyesal menikah." Sehun memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. "Aku hanya menyesal menikah dengan orang yang tidak tepat."

.

Sehun baru saja ingin memasuki ruangan Chanyeol ketika sebuah tangan dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk lalu meremas bokongnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya, sebelum berbalik dan menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Jongin.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun, bocah?"

"Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ayahku sudah meninggal dan Chanyeol terlalu sering kau monopoli, jadi sepertinya tidak ada yang sempat mengajariku sopan santun." Jongin berkata dengan santai.

"Aku tidak memonopoli Chanyeol, dia bawahanku, sudah sepantasnya dia ku suruh-suruh." Sehun berkata dengan datar. "Lagi pula, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kantorku?"

Jongin maju selangkah sembari menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mata yang dalam. " _very demanding, I like it."_ Kemudian senyuman miring kembali menghiasi wajahnya, yang sialnya, tampan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, "jangan panggil aku sayang."

"Lalu? Kau ingin ku panggil apa? _Honey? Darling? Baby?"_

"Hentikan." Ujar Sehun dingin. "Cepat pergi dari gedung ini sebelum ku panggil sekuriti untuk menyeretmu pergi dari sini."

Di luar dugaan, Jongin malah semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Kau tahu, kau itu suka sekali memerintah orang-orang. _It's kinda hot._ Apalagi jika kau melakukannya di ranjang, bersamaku."

 _Damn it._ Sehun sekarang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan putra tiri sobatnya yang satu ini. Sudah terhitung satu bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah Chanyeol waktu itu dan sampai sekarang Jongin malah semakin gencar menggodanya, untung saja bocah itu tidak melakukannya di hadapan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan apa reaksi lelaki itu ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini Sehun kerap di goda, bahkan di lecehkan, oleh putra tirinya sendiri.

" _Sorry."_ Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Jongin dari atas hingga bawah. " _I don't play with kids."_ Ia berkata seperti itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya menatapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanmu yang _grumpy."_

Chanyeol menatap putra tirinya dengan heran. "Siapa?"

"Sehun." Jongin menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh minat ketika ia menyebut nama Sehun.

"Oh." Chanyeol hanya menanggapi Jongin dengan lalu sebelum menyibukkan dirinya kembali dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang tadi diserahkan oleh Sehun kepadanya. Jabatannya sebagai CFO di perusahaan milik Sehun memang tidak mudah, apalagi jika memiliki CEO macam Sehun.

"Jongin!" Kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke arah seorang wanita cantik yang sedang melotot ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Jongin yang sedang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Yuri, istri Chanyeol sekaligus ibu dari Jongin, mengentalkan kakinya menuju sang putra sebelum menjewer telinga putranya itu dengan keras. "Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan hingga kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah itu, hah?! Jawab aku Jongin!"

" _Oh, well._ Mungkin aku tidak sengaja sudah menyetubuhi putri kesayangannya di toilet lantai dua sekolah?" Jongin berkata dengan santai.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya. "Kau memperkosa putri kepala sekolah?!"

Jongin memutar kedua matanya jengah. "Aku tidak memperkosanya, ayah baru tersayang. Putrinya sendirilah yang menginginkan tubuhku ini, jadi aku tidak salah sepenuhnya."

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyekolahkanmu dimana lagi, dasar anak bar-bar!" Yuri memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan penat. "Kau sudah keluar-masuk dari seluruh sekolah di sepenjuru Seoul! Dan aku yakin sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi sekolah yang tersisa!"

"Masih ada satu." Chanyeol memutar laptopnya agar Yuri dapat melihat layarnya. " _Star Museum Academy._ "

"Bukankah itu sekolah paling bergengsi di Korea? Kau yakin mereka mau menerima Jongin?"

"Aku kenal pemiliknya." Jawab Chanyeol santai. "Jangan khawatir."

.

"Kau ingin memasukkan putra mu ke SM Academy?"

Jongin menatap wanita di hadapannya itu dengan tajam ketika wanita itu menatap penampilannya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan penuh keraguan.

"Mohon bantuannya." Chanyeol menekan punggung Jongin agar lelaki itu ikut serta membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Apa boleh buat." Wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku melakukan ini hanya karena kau lulusan SM Academy sekaligus sahabat baik suamiku Chanyeol, ingat itu." Kemudian wanita itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sepasang ayah-anak tiri itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka sudah berada di jalan untuk pulang.

"Irene Oh." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar nama itu. "Rasanya nama itu terdengar familiar?"

"Tentu saja. Dia istri Sehun."

Mendengar perkataan ayah tirinya, Jongin dengan cepat membolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget. "Istri Sehun katamu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mereka sudah menikah kira-kira 5 tahun lamanya."

"Sehun sudah menikah?"

"Dia seumuran denganku, sudah sepantasnya ia menikah."

Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jendela dengan tajam, meskipun tangannya sudah mengenal dengan erat dan berbagai macam emosi telah terkumpul di dadanya.

" _Irene Oh, hm?"_

 _._

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di ruangan kerjanya. Bocah itu dengan santainya mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja kerja Sehun sembari menatap Sehun dengan pandangan malas. Membuat Sehun semakin keki dengan kelakuan lelaki itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan pakaian itu, sayang." Jongin tersenyum miring. "Apakah istri mu yang menyiapkannya?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku telah memiliki istri dan masih tetap menggangguku?"

"Di dunia ini masih ada yang namanya perceraian." Jongin berkata dengan kalem. "Jadi aku tidak begitu khawatir."

Sehun berdecih. "Kau baru 18 tapi sudah ingin berusaha untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain?"

Ekspresi wajah Jongin mengeras. "Menghancurkan kedengarannya terlalu kasar. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar jika kau menikah dengan orang yang salah."

"Tahu apa kau?" Sehun mendesis. "Cepat keluar dari ruanganku. Sekarang."

Jongin dengan santainya bangkit dari kursi Sehun sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sehun. "Aku akan kembali untukmu, sayang."

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan ketika Chanyeol menuangkan sebotol wine ke dalam gelas yang berada di hadapannya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol, lelaki caplang itu yang mengajaknya untuk mencicipi sebotol wine yang baru ia beli dari Prancis. Diam-diam Sehun menghela nafas lega ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada Jongin di rumah itu.

"Kau baru saja bercerai dengan Irene tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu sedih?"

Sehun tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Buat apa aku bersedih? Pernikahan kami murni hasil perjodohan keluarga."

Chanyeol menatap sobatnya dengan ragu. "Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sedikit...kesal?"

Sehun meneguk habis segelas wine itu dengan cepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau tahu alasan kami bercerai?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wanita sialan itu selingkuh!"

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Bukan itu saja masalahnya!" Sehun merasa kepalanya sudah mulai terasa pusing. "Wanita jalang itu selingkuh dengan salah satu muridnya di SM Academy! Bayangkan! Seorang murid! Apa yang dipikirkan Irene sebenarnya!"

"Oh wow! Itu mengejutkan!" Chanyeol tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Dan sedikit gila."

"Tentu saja!" Sehun sedikit berteriak. "Mana sudi aku memiliki istri yang sudah—"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika mereka berdua mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika ia mendapati Jongin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas yang masih tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol menyapa putra tirinya itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Jongin berkata sambil memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang terduduk dengan kaku. "Ah, ada tamu rupanya!"

"Kau pasti masih ingat dengan putraku, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akan ku biarkan kalian berbincang berdua." Jongin berkata dengan santai sambil menyeringai ke arah Sehun, untungnya Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli, sehingga lelaki itu dapat dengan bebas menyeringai ke arah Sehun. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Sehun._ "

"Sejak kapan putramu bersekolah di SM Academy?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan ketika Jongin sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Chanyeol santai. "Irene sendiri yang menerimanya."

Sehun terdiam membisu, meskipun di kepalanya pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Ada sesuatu yang janggal namun Sehun tidak berani untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Aneh.

.

"Ku dengar kau sudah bercerai dengan istri mu."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggendong seekor anjing berbulu cokelat lebat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membawa Monggu untuk jalan-jalan, tentu saja. Ini taman untuk umum, bukan milikmu, jadi aku bebas berkeliaran di sini, sayang."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak lagi menatap wajah tampan Jongin, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Sedang menggalau karena sehabis bercerai dengan istri tercinta?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan di waktu senggangku bukanlah urusanmu." Sehun berkata dengan tajam.

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kalau kau sebegitu sedihnya, aku bersedia untuk menghiburmu," kemudian ia menunduk untuk berbisik di telinga Sehun, "di atas ranjang."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sehun berkata dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau takut akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan mantan istri mu yang berselingkuh dengan muridnya sendiri, hm?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan heran, "dari mana kau tahu—"

"Aku bersekolah di SM Academy, jika kau ingin tahu." Jongin tersenyum. "Berita mengenai kepala sekolah kami yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan salah satu murid menyebar dengan cepat."

"Pergi sajalah, Jongin." Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. "Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Untuk saat ini." Kemudian seringaiannya kembali. " _Laters, baby._ "

.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika Jongin bergabung dengan kita, bukan?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengecek dokumen bersama sekretarisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

"Jongin, putraku, akan makan malam bersama kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Selama sesaat, Sehun nampak bingung, namun ia berhasil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yuri sedang berada di LA dan tidak ada yang memasak makan malam di rumah, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Jongin kelaparan karena tidak makan malam." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Jadi ku suruh saja dia datang ke kantor, dan dia setuju."

Dan di sinilah mereka, Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan sekretarisnya sementara di hadapannya duduklah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di dalam ruang kerja Sehun yang sangat besar setelah memesan setumpuk makanan dari restoran China terdekat.

" _Shit!_ " Chanyeol tiba-tiba memekik. "Aku harus ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajuku yang basah ini." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyeri, cepat bersihkan tumpahan minum Chanyeol itu." Sehun berkata dengan datar. "Sekarang."

Sekretaris Sehun itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sang atasan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua saja di dalam.

"Nampaknya sekretarismu merubah penampilannya setelah kau bercerai dengan istri mu." Kata Jongin. "Ia nampak berusaha keras untuk memikatmu dengan pakaian ketatnya itu."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Oh, aku tertarik." Jongin menyeringai.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sinis. "Kau tertarik dengan sekretarisku?"

"Tertarik denganmu, tentu saja."

"Jangan memulainya, bocah." Sehun berkata dengan tajam. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Di luar dugaan, Jongin malah tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, membuat Sehun semakin keki dengan lelaki itu. "Kau begitu menarik sayang! Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?!"

"Kita tunggu saja nanti, Sehun." Jongin berbisik. "Yang _kemarin_ itu hanya permulaannya saja."

.

Sehun memijat kepalanya dengan penat sambil menatap tumpukan dokumen yang berada di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki Hyeri yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri seminggu yang lalu.

"Belum ada yang mendaftar untuk menjadi sekretarismu, Hun." Suho, Kepala HRD perusahaannya berkata sejam yang lalu. "Banyak yang mendaftar ke perusahaan kita namun tidak ada yang mendaftar untuk menjadi sekretarismu."

 _Fucking weird._ Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Apakah pekerjaan menjadi sekretarisnya begitu keramat hingga tidak ada orang yang ingin menggantikan Hyeri?

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" Suho hanya menatap bosnya itu dengan iba, merasa kasihan karena selama seminggu ini lelaki itu harus mengurus seluruh pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa bantuan sekretarisnya.

Lalu kemudian, sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau pilih saja salah satu bawahanmu untuk menjadi sekretarismu? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan ada yang berani menolak."

Berkat saran dari Suho, kini Sehun sedang memperhatikan tiap-tiap karyawannya dengan cermat, ia harus segera menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sekretarisnya atau Sehun akan mati muda karena gila akibat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Hey! Siapa namamu?"

Wanita, yang tiba-tiba Sehun cegat dari pekerjaannya, itu kini menatap sang CEO dengan kaget. "N-nama saya Kang Seulgi sajangnim."

"Mulai hari ini kau ku angkat menjadi sekretarisku." Seulgi melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan ikut aku ke ruang kerja barumu."

.

"Kau sudah punya sekretaris baru ternyata."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. "Ya, Suho hyung yang memberiku saran untuk mencari sekretaris dari karyawan perusahaan bukan dari pelamar kerja baru."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti beling yang pecah menyapa pendengaran Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?!" Chanyeol berteriak ke arah dapur, tempat dimana putra tirinya itu kini berada.

" _I'm fine! Just a little bit careless!"_ Jongin balas berteriak dari dapur, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan hidungnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang putramu lakukan di dapur?"

"Entahlah, mungkin memasak ramyeon instan berhubung Yuri tidak pulang malam ini."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa istrimu semakin jarang di rumah?"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak mau mengurus anak sepertiku." Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kini sedang meyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu dapur. " _Do you think so Chanyeol?_ "

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Jongin, Yuri mencintaimu, kau putranya."

Jongin terkekeh muram. " _Yeah, whatever._ " Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Sehun yang kini hanya menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. " _Anyway,_ selamat karena sudah mendapatkan sekretaris baru, Sehun! Aku yakin dia akan betah bekerja denganmu."

" _Thanks._ " Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kembali ke kamarmu Jongin." Chanyeol bersuara. "Aku dan Sehun perlu berbicara."

" _Sure."_ Jongin berkata dengan santai. " _Take your time._ " Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka yang sekarang, tidak lupa dengan memberikan Sehun sebuah seringaian kecil menyebalkan. Untungnya Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan botol wine di hadapannya hingga tidak menyadari interaksi yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Jongin.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan santai menuju ruang kerjanya ketika ia melihat sesosok lelaki tinggi familiar sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Seulgi. Itu Jongin.

" _What are you doing?_ " Tanya Sehun curiga.

Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau punya sekretaris yang cantik."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengomentari sekretarisku?"

"Tidak." Ujar Jongin. "Aku datang untuk menemuimu, sayang."

Sehun menatap penampilan Jongin yang masih terbalut dengan seragam sekolah. "Kau seharusnya berada di sekolah sekarang."

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Aku telah meyakinkan guruku untuk membiarkanku pergi dari sekolah sebentar."

 _Ridiculous!_ Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa Jongin sudah gila?

Namun, sebelum Sehun dapat membalas perkataan Jongin, perhatiannya telah direbut oleh kehadiran seorang Kim Suho yang datang mendadak sembari membawa setumpuk file.

"Sehuna, ini ada beberapa—oh, siapa ini?"

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas sebelum beralih kepada Suho. "Ini Jongin, dia uh...putra tiri Chanyeol, dan Jongin, ini Suho, ketua HRD perusahaanku."

Suho kemudian menatap Jongin dari atas hingga kebawah dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau tersesat? Karena setahuku ruangan ayahmu ada di lantai 11 bukan di lantai 12."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mendapati Jongin sedang menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Jongin, namun Sehun tidak dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

" _Yeah_...aku sepertinya tersesat." Gumam Jongin pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho. " _See you later,_ Suho."

" _He didn't bid you a farewell? How strange."_ Suho mengomentarinya ketika Jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

" _He is._ Abaikan saja dia."

.

' _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi—'_

" _Damn it! For fuck's sake_ Suho! Angkat telfonnya!" Sehun menggeram kesal ketika ia mendapati kepala HRDnya itu tidak mengangkat telfonnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menghubungi Suho, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Hey! Huna! _Chill!_ Ada apa?" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ke ruangan Sehun panik ketika ia mendapati bosnya itu dalam keadaan berantakan dan raut wajahnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Kim _fucking_ Junmyeon itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar sejak empat hari yang lalu!" Sehun berteriak frustasi. " _Gone!_ Hilang! Tidak ada!"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Serius? Itu terdengar cukup...aneh."

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi kerjanya. " _Of course it is!_ Suho bukanlah orang yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya secara tiba-tiba, pasti ada sesuatu! Aku yakin itu!"

"Kau sudah coba hubungi sekretarisnya?"

"Sudah, dan dia bilang Suho juga belum menghubunginya juga sampai sekarang."

" _That's really weird."_ Chanyeol bergumam. "Kau ingin menghampiri rumahnya?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, kenapa ia tidak kepikiran hal itu?! "Ide bagus! Ayo kita harus bergegas!"

Ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Suho, keduanya terhenyak kaget ketika melihat kondisi rumah Suho yang terlihat kacau. Ada pecahan beling kaca dimana-mana, rumput yang berhamburan, tanah yang mengotori tembok, hingga pintu pagar yang rusak. Dengan segera, Sehun meloncat turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri rumah Suho.

"SUHO!" Sehun semakin panik ketika ia menyadari bahwa pintu rumah itu terkunci. "HYUNG! APA KAU DIDALAM?"

"Jendelanya pecah." Chanyeol berkata ketika ia sudah berhasil menyusul Sehun. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sehun berusaha untuk membobol jendela Suho yang sudah pecah agar dirinya dapat masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan sebuah teriakan familiar dari dalam rumah itu.

"JANGAN!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kaget.

"JANGAN MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH INI!"

"SUHO!" Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berteriak.

" _For God's sake!_ Jangan masuk!" Suara Suho terdengar rintih namun ada nada ketakutan di dalamnya. "Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Suho tanpa ampun. _"We're not leaving without you!"_

"Tidak! Sehun! Dengarkan aku!" Sehun berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Kau harus pergi dari sini dan..."

"Dan apa?!" Sehun menjadi panik lagi ketika Suho berhenti berbicara. "Apa Suho?!"

"Dia bilang... _oh God!..._ Seulgi! Sehun! Selamatkan Seulgi!"

"Apa maksud—"

" _Shit!_ Sehun!" Sehun beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan horor. "Seulgi... _shit...she's dead! She's fucking dead!"_

 _._

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar, meskipun di dalam hati ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika melihat raut wajah serius putra tiri Chanyeol itu. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, konyol sekali! Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?! Jongin itu masih berumur 18 tahun demi Tuhan!

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu memakai _tuxedo_ tapi kau selalu saja berhasil membuatku bergairah."

Sehun terhenyak ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jongin kini sudah berada di hadapannya. _Damn,_ jantungnya malah semakin berdegup kencang.

"Bisakah kau tidak berpikiran mesum sehari saja? Kita sedang berada di pemakaman, _goddamit!"_ Namun Jongin malah tertawa sebagai balasannya.

" _Sex on the cemetery sounds great!_ " Jongin tersenyum miring.

Sehun mendelik ke arah Jongin. " _Show some respect kiddo._ "

"Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya terlihat sembap kini sedang berdiri di samping Jongin, wajahnya sedikit familiar, itu pasti ibu dari Seulgi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nyonya Kang?"

"Ah! Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menerima Seulgi di perusahaan Anda dan juga membiayai seluruh upacara pemakaman ini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih!"

Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kewajiban saya untuk memperhatikan tiap-tiap bawahan saya, apalagi Seulgi yang merupakan sekretaris saya."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Tuan Oh!"

"Kau terlalu baik."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan heran. " _Excuse me?_ "

Jongin menatap ke arah Nyonya Kang yang kini sudah menjauh dari mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar. " _She didn't deserve your kindness."_

"Aku berbuat baik kepada siapa saja yang ku mau, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Sehun berkata dengan nada tajam. "Kau harus mengerti batasan-batasanmu, Jongin."

" _We'll see."_ Jongin berbicara dengan pelan. " _but remember this, tu es à moi."_

"Huh?" Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, apakah Jongin baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis?

"Betul sayang, yang tadi itu bahasa Prancis." Jongin menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah terkejut Sehun. " _See you around, baby."_

.

"Kita harus pindah."

Chanyeol menatap sang istri yang kini sedang bergantian menatap dirinya dan Jongin.

"Pindah?"

Yuri mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"LA. Aku sudah bosan di Korea, aku ingin mencari suasana baru." Jawab Yuri sambil lalu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja menelantarkan pekerjaanku!"

"Bukankah Oh Enterprise punya cabang di LA? Kau bisa saja mengajukan permohonan mutasi kerja kepada bosmu, kalian kan sahabat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, Yuri terkadang sangat keras kepala hingga rasanya mustahil untuk mengubah pikiran wanita itu. "Tapi sayang—"

Yuri menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi marah. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Chanyeol! Kita akan pindah ke LA minggu depan dan aku ingin kalian berdua siap!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, wanita yang telah diperistri oleb Chanyeol sejak 8 bulan yang lalu itu beranjak dari ruang makan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin berdua saja.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol menoleh bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin, namun niatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun pergi dari ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya dengan lelah.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit Sehun berdiri terpaku memandangi Jongin yang kini sedang melakukan _push up_ di teras rumah Chanyeol. Padahal awalnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk memberikan CFOnya sebuah berkas yang tertinggal, namun ia malah di suguhi pemandangan Jongin—yang hanya memakai _wifebeater_ hitam dan celana _training hitam_ —sedang berolah raga di depan rumah.

"Halo Sehun." Jongin tersenyum miring sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan _push up_ -nya.

Sehun bersusah payah untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Jongin yang dibanjiri oleh keringat itu, menambah kadar ketampanan sekaligus keseksian lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Akhirnya Sehun berhasil membuka suaranya.

"Di dalam." Ujar Jongin sambil menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan sehelai handuk putih. "Kau butuh sesuatu sayang?" Lelaki itu menyeringai dengan jahil ke arah Sehun.

Wajah Sehun menghangat. "Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan dokumen ini saja."

"Ini hari minggu dan kalian masih tetap bekerja?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek. " _Money never sleep_."

" _Loosen up a lil bit, baby._ Kau terlihat..." Jongin menatap Sehun dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kacau. Tapi tetap menggairahkan."

"Jaga bicaramu Jongin!" Geram Sehun. "Aku lebih tua dari pada kau!"

Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. " _Age is just a number."_

Sehun mengerang. Di umurnya yang hampir berkepala empat ini, masih saja ada cobaan yang menerpanya.

"Jadi? Bisa kau panggilkan Chanyeol? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini—" Perkataan Sehun terputus ketika ia melihat Jongin yang tertawa. "Ada apa?"

Jongin berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Sehun dengan jenaka. "Aku bohong kepadamu mengenai Chanyeol, sayang. Ayah tiri tersayangku itu sedang tidak ada di rumah, begitu pula dengan ibuku, jadi hanya ada aku saja di rumah ini." Ia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Terjebak di rumah ini bersama Jongin? _Hell no!_

" _Here."_ Sehun menyerahkan file untuk Chanyeol ke tangan Jongin. "Aku harus pergi."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda. " _Are you getting scared baby?_ Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, atau setidaknya _belum._ "

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Sehun berdesis pelan. "Kehadiranmu itu sangat mengganggu."

"Oh sayang," Jongin tersenyum tampan, "akui saja jika kau menikmati gangguanku, tidak perlu malu."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, "karena jika kau benar-benar merasa terganggu, kau tidak akan berada di hadapanku sekarang, sayang."

 _Jongin sialan!_ Batin Sehun keki.

"A-aku tidak—"

Secara tiba-tiba Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir Sehun, bermaksud untuk membungkam lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri sayang."

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah ketika ia sadar jika jaraknya dengan Jongin sudah terlalu dekat. "Kau..." Sehun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah! Serahkan saja dokumen itu kepada Chanyeol. Aku pergi."

"Ingat Sehun," baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, suara Jongin berhasil membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, Sehun malah di buat merinding ketika ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Jongin di lehernya, " _tu es à moi_ , jangan lupakan itu."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun hanya terduduk dalam diam di dalam mobilnya, sambil memegangi bagian lehernya yang tadi dihadiahi sebuah kecupan ringan oleh Jongin.

.

"Jadi, kau akan pindah ke LA?"

Chanyeol menvhela nafas pasrah. "Keinginan Yuri sudah bulat, aku tidak dapat merubah pikirannya lagi."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah berbicara empat mata dengannya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan segala hal, tetap saja tidak berhasil." Chanyeol terkekeh muram. "Jongin bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali, nampaknya ia menerima saja keputusan ibunya untuk pindah ke negara lain."

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun merasa sedikit nyeri di dadanya, namun ia abaikan perasaan itu.

"Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan kepala cabang perusahaan di LA." Sehun berkata pelan. "Kalau masih ada posisi yang kosong, mungkin kau bisa bermutasi. Tapi kalau tidak, _I'm sorry man._ "

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi terima kasih sudah mau membantu." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu, beberapa karyawan mulai meminta kenaikan gaji."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sebentar dari balik layar komputernya. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku bisa mengurusnya, kalau kau mau. Aku hanya butuh persetujuan darimu saja."

"Baiklah." Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. "Sudah ada kabar baik untuk pengganti posisi Suho atau Seulgi?"

"Aku sudah berbicara kepada Luhan, dia bilang dia siap untuk menggantikan posisi Suho sebagai kepala HRD." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Semua sudah berada di dalam kendali."

Sehun mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Luhan? Dia itu dulunya wakil kepala HRD bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, dia sangat cocok untuk menggantikan Suho."

"Bagaimana dengan pengganti Seulgi?"

"Masih seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang melamar pekerjaan untuk menjadi sekretarismu dan karyawan lainnya pun tidak ada yang mau menjadi seekretarismu."

" _Damn it!"_ Sehun menggeram. "Katakan kepada mereka, jika ingin kenaikan gaji, jadi sekretarisku."

Pada akhirnya, Luhan datang ke ruangan Sehun dengan seorang wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sohee.

"Dia satu-satunya yang mau." Luhan menjelaskan. "Katanya keluarganya sedang sangat membutuhkan uang, jadi dia terima tawaranmu."

"Dimana Chanyeol? Aku harus memperkenalkan dia dengan si caplang itu."

"Di ruang kerjanya." Luhan menjawab.

Namun sebelum Sehun mengajak Sohee mengunjungi Chanyeol, tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi dan kedua alisnya terangkat ketika ia menyadari jika Chanyeol yang menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Sehun!" Chanyeol terdengar panik di seberang sana. "Sehun! Maafkan aku! _Oh shit..._ a-aku harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit—"

"Ada apa?" Sehun mulai ikut-ikutan panik. "Chanyeol!"

"Polisi baru saja menelponku," tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "m-mereka bilang... _God!_ A-aku harus cepat-cepat, _fuck—"_

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi!" Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak, membuat Luhan dan Sohee menatapnya dengan heran.

"Y-Yuri..." Nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan, mobilnya terjun bebas ke dalam jurang lalu— _fuck! I gotta go!_ " Lalu sambungan mereka terputus.

Luhan yang pertama kali membuka suaranya. "Semua baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Istri Chanyeol baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, Chanyeol sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit sekarang."

"Apa kita perlu menyusulnya?"

"Chanyeol tadi tidak memberi tahu nama rumah sakitnya." Sehun menjelaskan. "Sepertinya kita harus menunggu kabar darinya."

.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sehun menghadiri pemakaman dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini. Dua-duanya merupakan pemakaman dari dua orang wanita, yang satu mantan sekretarisnya dan yang sekarang istri Chanyeol sekaligus ibu Jongin.

Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin, lelaki itu hanya diam tertunduk sambil menatap peti sang ibu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun ketika peti itu di turunkan ke dalam tanah, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari situ.

Dan Sehun menyusulnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sehun balik menatap Jongin dengan aneh. "Karena ibumu baru saja meninggal?"

"Oh." Hanya itu saja yang Jongin katakan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun?"

"Sedih ya..." Jongin menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Daripada merasa sedih, aku lebih merasa kecewa."

"Kecewa karena ibumu meninggal?" Sehun bertanya. "Atau kecewa karena harus tinggal bersama Chanyeol?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak tebaca. "Yang...pertama."

"Kenapa kau kecewa?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan heran, lelaki itu sungguh aneh.

"Ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku." Gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rencana apa? Rencana kehidupanmu nanti di LA? Kau kecewa karena tidak jadi pindah?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kau ini banyak tanya ya sayang, mulutmu itu lebih baik mendesahkan namaku saja daripada kau berceloteh tidak jelas seperti ini."

Wajah Sehun memerah padam. "Kau! Beraninya berbicara sepeti itu!"

"Tentu saja aku berani." Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kau bukan ancaman bagiku sayang, begitu pula kebalikannya. Bahkan kita dapat memberikan _keuntungan_ untuk satu sama lain, di ranjang."

" _God!_ Jongin! Bisakah kau mengganggu orang lain saja? Terutama yang seumuran denganmu!" Sehun mengerang.

Jongin memasang ekspresi wajah kaku. " _I don't like them, they're boring._ "

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka membosankan." Ujar Jongin. "Aku tahu mereka menyukaiku hanya karena wajah dan uangku. Tapi selebihnya mereka tidak menarik sama sekali, hanya sekumpulan orang yang membosankan dan menyedihkan."

Nada suara Jongin begitu dingin hingga membuat Sehun merinding.

"Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya." Jongin melanjutkan. "Tapi ada satu yang sadar akan semuanya, dia cukup menarik, tapi tidak semenarik kau, namanya Suho."

Sekujur tubuh Sehun menegang ketika Jongin menyebut nama Suho. "K-kau kenal...Suho hyung?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan datar. "Tentu saja, kau yang memperkenalkannya kepadaku waktu itu."

"B-bukan! M-maksudku—"

"Aku langsung tahu jika dia orang yang cerdik ketika kau memperkenalkannya kepadaku." Ujar Jongin. "Dia juga sama hebatnya dalam menilai penampilan orang, tak salah jika dia menjabat sebagai kepala HRD."

Sehun semakin heran dengan perkataan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jongin tersenyum miring, ia kemudian menunduk untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Sehun sebelum berkata, " _à bientôt mon amour."_

.

Sehun kini sedang berdiri di depan rumah Suho yang kondisinya tak lebih baik dari ketika terakhit kali ia datang mengunjungi rumah ini. Setelah berkali-kali berteriak memanggil nama Suho, akhirnya sebuab suara menanggapinya dari dalam.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini!" Suho memohon. "Peringati Chanyeol! Peringati Chanyeol!"

"Keluarlah hyung." Sehun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membujuk Suho keluar. "Kita bicarakan ini di luar."

" _He's coming! He's coming!"_ Suara Suho terdengar bergetar.

Sehun menatap pintu rumah Suho dengan sedih sebelum menghubungi seseorang, "maafkan aku hyung."

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho?"

"Kondisinya tidak stabil, kata dokter dia mengalami trauma bekerpanjangan."

"Apa yang telah membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Dokter bilang, Suho terus-terusan berkata sesuatu mengenai 'peringatkan Chanyeol' dan ' _he's coming_ '."

"Kenapa harus memperingatiku?"

" _I have no idea._ "

.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan Suho ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Itu pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula dia akan mendapatkan perawatan—"

" _Je crois que non."_

"Maaf?"

" _Nothing._ "

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dengan langkah lemas, Sehun menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di pintu masuk gedung kantornya.

"Tuan Oh!" Seorang sekuriti yang ber _name tag_ Jung Taekwoon itu berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Lebih baik Anda tidak naik ke atas, Tuan." Raut wajah Taekwoon terlihat cemas. "Sesuatu telah terjadi dan saya pikir—TUAN OH!"

Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Taekwoon, Sehun bergegas untuk menuju lantai tempat dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak sadar telah berlari menaiki tangga dari lantai _basement_ hingga lantai 12. Ketika sampai di ruangannya, Sehun menghela nafas lega saat menyadari jika di ruangannya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, nafasnya kembali tercekat ketika ia baru sadar akan satu hal.

Sohee.

Begitu Sehun membanting pintu ruangan sekretarisnya itu agar terbuka, rasa mual langsung membanjiri tubuhnya seperti air yang mengalir dengan deras.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, terbaringlah tubuh Sohee dengan kubangan darah di sekitarnya. Kedua mata wanita itu terbuka lebar dan sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh darah yang dapat dipastikan adalah darahnya sendiri. Seisi ruangan itu tetap rapih, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sehun terkesiap, sebuah tulisan bertinta darah di dinding ruangan itulah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

 _ **TU ES À MOI**_

 _ **SEULEMENT À MOI**_

"Sehun!"

Sehun menjerit ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan menarik bahunya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ia langsung lega ketika ia sadar ternyata itu hanya Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka?" Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat khawatir.

Sekujur tubuh Sehun bergetar, gambaran mengenai tubuh Sohee yang terletak begitu saja dalam keadaan kacau tidak dapagt enyah dari kepalanya dan oh! begitu banyak darah...Sehun bahkan dapat mencium bau amis darah itu dari luar ruangan, membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya semakin terasa mual.

"Taekwoon sudah menghubungi polisi dan mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi." Chanyeol masih memegangi Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya. "B-bawa aku pergi dari sini, Chan!" Sehun memohon dengan suara bergetar, pipinya basah karena air mata. "Kumohon!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. "Kita ke rumahku."

.

Sehun menatap sekeliling rumah Chanyeol dengan lesu. Untungnya sekarang masih pagi, kemungkinan besar Jongin sedang berada di sekolah, jadi Sehun dapat menenangkan dirinya tanpa gangguan dari Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya dan memandangi Sehun dengan khawatir. "Tadi Taekwoon mengabariku, katanya para polisi ingin meminta keterangan darimu mengenai peristiwa...uh...Sohee, bagaimana?"

Sehun duduk di atas sofa Chanyeol dengan lemas. "A-aku tidak tahu, mungkin tidak sekarang, Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Akan kukabari mereka." Kemudian lelaki itu sibuk menelpon seseorang.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan, rumah Chanyeol terasa nyaman meskipun sepi. Chanyeol ternyata dapat merawat rumah ini dengan apik meski sudah di tinggal oleh Yuri. Sedang asik-asiknya memandangi sekeliling, Sehun dikejutkan dengan suara ribut-ribut dari luar, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela hanya untuk menemukan sesosok Jongin dengan penampilan kacau sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku berkelahi." Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin berbicara.

"Astaga! Kau—" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. "Bisakah kau obati luka-lukamu sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan."

Sehun buru-buru mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ketika ia melihat Jongin sedang berjalan menuju dalam rumah. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin, nafas Sehun tercekat ketika ia melihat Jongin yang memiliki banyak luka di wajahnya.

" _Look who's here!"_ Jongin berkata sambil menutup pintu. " _Baby,_ kalau kau begitu khawatir denganku, kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke rumah." Lelaki itu menyeringai meskipun wajahnya penuh luka.

Sehun tergagap. "A-aku tidak—"

"Sesuatu telah terjadi." Jongin melangkah semakin mendekati Sehun. "Sesuatu telah terjadi di kantor, benar kan?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun buru-buru.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jongin berkata dengan suara yang berat.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya!"

"Tentu saja." Jongin mendengus kecil. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang bermasalah, tapi jika kau butuh sedikit _refreshing,_ kamarku ada di ujung lorong." Ia mengdipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan malam." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggal? Ada Jongin di rumah, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Justru karena ada Jongin di rumah aku jadi khawatir_ , gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, bawa makanan yang enak-enak ya." Perkataannya itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Sehun sedang menonton TV ketika Jongin datang ke ruang tengah dan dengan santainya menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Sehun. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh lelaki itu. Untungnya kali ini Jongin memakai kaos dan celana training hitam, jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot merona.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

"Sedang pergi membeli makanan." Jawab Sehun kaku dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu, ini tidak benar! Ia yang sudah berumur 37 tahun dan pernah menikah tidak sepantasnya gugup hanya karena seorang anak lelaki (yang sialnya super tampan) berumur 18 tahun dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

Apa Sehun tadi baru saja menyebut 'tubuh yang bagus'?

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah mendapati Chanyeol dan ibuku bercinta di atas sofa ini."

Sehun menegang ketika mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Untungnya mereka tidak menyadariku, padahal itu benar-benar murni akibat keteledoran mereka." Lalu Jongin tertawa.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku hal itu?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyuman miring. "Mungkin karena aku juga ingin melakukannya denganmu di sofa ini."

Sehun sontak langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin, namun usahanya sia-sia ketika Jongin mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring di atas sofa itu lalu menindihnya agar Sehun tidak dapat kemana-mana, kedua tangannya di tahan oleh satu tangan Jongin di atas kepala Sehun, sementara tangan Jongin yang bebas kini menahan berat badan tubuh lelaki itu agar ia tidak benar-benar menimpa tubuh Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" Sehun berbisik gugup.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sehun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, namun sialnya lelaki itu lebih kuat darinya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak semudah itu sayang." Jongin berkata dengan nada manis, kemudian Jongin memajukan wajahnya agar kini ia dapat menebarkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar leher dan rahang Sehun. "Kau harus mengikuti perintahku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Geram Sehun sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak merintih, demi apapun dia itu jauh lebih tua dibanding Jongin, ia tidak akan rela jika harus mengikuti perintah seorang bocah berumur 18 tahun.

"Sayang sekali," Jongin menggigit leher Sehun hingga sebuah rintihan akhirnya lolos dari mulut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, "padahal aku sangat ingin melihatmu memohon, sayang."

Sehun lagi-lagi merintih ketika Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya di sekitar area sensitifnya. "J-jangan—"

" _Your taste is amazing baby._ " Bibir Jongin kini berhenti tepat di atas bibir Sehun, namun tidak benar-benar menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. "Kau terlihat cantik berada di bawahku." Kemudian ia menggerakkan bibirnya lagi ke pipi Sehun lalu turun ke leher, namun sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan jejak di situ, Sehun tiba-tiba memekik.

"Jangan tinggalkan tanda di situ Jongin! C-Chanyeol—AH!"

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Jongin menggigit lehernya dengan keras bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bebas bergerilya ke bawah dan menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan, namun gagal ketika tangan Jongin mengelus-elus perut dan pinggangnya dengan perlahan.

Sehun baru saja ingin memasrahkan diri dalam sentuhan Jongin ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas Sehun sambil tersenyum menyesal. "Meskipun aku sangat ingin melanjutkan ini, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus berhenti."

"K-kenapa—"

"Aku pulangg!"

Mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dari luar, Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan merapihkan penampilannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang tanda yang telah dibuat oleh Jongin di lehernya sementara otaknya harus bekerja keras mencari-cari alasan untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol jika tanda di lehernya itu bukan _kissmark_.

 _Damn it_ Jongin!

.

Sehun menatap sang adik yang sedang serius membaca sesuatu di hpnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat hal apa yang telah berhasil menyita perhatian sang adik, padahal sedari kecil Mark itu susah sekali berkonsentrasi.

" _Love obsession?_ "

Mark berbalik untuk menatap kakaknya dengan keki. "Hyung ngintip ya? Jauh-jauh sana!"

Sehun memutar matanya jenuh melihat kelakuan Mark. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Hyung tidak usah penasaran, lagi pula hyung juga tidak akan mengerti jika ku jelaskan, ini urusan anak psikologi." Mark berkata dengan ketus sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ke arah adiknya. "Awas saja kau! Tidak akan ku biayai kuliahmu!"

"Ish hyung! Aku kan hanya bercanda! HAHA!"

Mendengar suara tawa sang adik membuat Sehun ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Tapi serius, apa maksud dari _Love Obsession_ yang sedang kau baca itu?"

"Oh? Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang ku temui di Internet, plotnya menarik dan banyak berhubungan dengan psikologi, jadi aku membacanya."

"Semenarik apa plotnya?"

"Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang terlalu terobsesi dengan seorang perempuan." Mark menjelaskan. "Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjadi stalker perempuan itu, sampai ketika perempuan itu akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan lelaki lain dan si _psycho_ ini akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut perempuan itu."

"Cih, itu gila." Sehun berdecih. "Padahal masih banyak orang lain di dunia ini kenapa dia harus terpaku dengan satu orang saja?"

" _Well_ , _that's the beauty of love_ hyungku tersayang. Terkadang orang-orang tidak sadar jika setia dan bodoh itu beda tipis karena mereka sudah terbutakan oleh cinta. Cinta akan membuat seseorang melakukan hal tergila sekalipun." Mark tersenyum sok bijak. "Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti itu daripada aku, kau lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman, _sorry no pun intended_ hyung."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Mark.

.

"Lama kelamaan aku turun jabatan saja jadi sekretarismu."

Sehun tersenyum penuh sesal ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menata jadwal kegiatannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Berhubung posisi sekretarisnya kosong dan tidak ada lagi yang ingin melamar untuk mengisi kekosongan tersebut, jadilah Sehun meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mengatur jadwalnya.

"Aku bisa memberimu bonus di akhir bulan." Balas Sehun santai.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku melakukan ini dengan suka rela dan karena kau itu sobatku."

Meskipun Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Sehun tetap akan memberikan bonus untuknya bulan ini.

"Uh..." Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ragu. "Kau tidak ada kegiatan kan malam ini? Bagaimana...bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat kekikukan Chanyeol. "Maaf sekali, Chan. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang tadi juga sudah mengajakku untuk makan malam."

"A-ah begitu?" Chanyeol mengelus tenguknya dengan canggung. "Kalau begitu lain kali saja. Tapi omong-omong, kau akan makan malam dengan siapa?"

Sehun memasang wajah sok serius. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, baru saja tadi dia mengajakku makan malam." Kemudian ia tersneyum jahil.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan bingung dan ketika ia sadar bahwa Sehun sedang mengerjainya, lelaki caplang itu tertawa. "Kau ini bisa saja!"

Sehun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Makan malam bersama Chanyeol memang menyenangkan, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk nostalgia, mulai dari masa SMA hingga kuliah. Ditemani oleh sebotol soju, kedua lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Moonkyu?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun yang sedang meneguk segelas soju.

"Tentu saja!" Sehun terkekeh. "Aku paling ingat ketika dia masuk ke kamar kitasaat aku sedang menunggangimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. " _Well, that was one of the most intense sex I ever had."_

Sehun terkekeh. "Karena Moonkyu melihat kita? Aku tidak tahu kau punua _kink_ seperti itu."

"Hey! Adrenalinku terpacu! _Besides,_ ekspresi kaget Moonkyu saat itu terlihat lucu."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersamaan. Ya, sebelum hubungan mereka menjadi sebatas teman kerja saja, ketika di kuliah, Chanyeol dan Sehun merupakan _friends with benefit_. Berhubung asrama mereka begitu ketat memisahkan pria dan wanita, tak jarang bagi mereka maupun murid lainnya mencari kenikmatan dengan satu sama lain, contohnya ya mereka berdua.

Sehun harus menjaga keseimbangannya ketika ia dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, alkohol hampir berhasil merenggut kesadarannya. Ketika ia sudah berada di dekat mobil Chanyeol, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing hingga membuatnya oleng ke depan, namun untung saja Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuhnya agar Sehun tidak mencium bumi.

" _Easy there, boss._ " Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau masih tidak terlalu bisa mentolerir alkohol ya."

Sehun menghembuskan tawa kecil. "Rupanya kau mengingat kebiasaanku dengan jelas." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana (mungkin karena jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sangat dekat sekarang atau karena udara dingin atau karena efek alkohol) Sehun memajukan wajahnya agar kini ia dapat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol lebih jelas. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengulang malam dimana Moonkyu memasuki kamar kita?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Ide bagus. Meskipun sepertinya kali ini bukan Moonkyu yang akan memergoki kita."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Lalu siapa?"

"Jongin."

Selama sesaat, tubuh Sehun menegang, ia tidak kepikiran akan hal itu sebelumnya. Namun ide mengenai Jongin yang akan memergokinya sedang bersetubuh dengan orang lain—lebih telatnya ayah tirinya sendiri—membuat Sehun menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. " _Take me._ "

.

Ketika Sehun terbangun di pagi harinya, ia mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali karena kondisi ruangan yang gelap. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba-raba kasur di sebelahnya dan ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di situ. Meskipun ia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi Sehun tetap bangkit dari kasur dan bersusah payah untuk memungut pakaian yang berceceran di lantai, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang memakai kaos bekas semalam miliknya dan celana yang sepertinya milik Chanyeol.

"Chan?"

Hening.

Sehun meraba-raba lantai, berusaha untuk mencari celananya dan mengambil hpnya untuk penerangan, karena demi Tuhan! Gelap sekali di sini, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Karena tidak berhasil menemukan celananya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari-cari saklar, namun ia malah bertemu dengan pintu. Sehun kemudian membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati lorong di hadapannya juga gelap gulita.

"Chanyeol!"

Masih hening.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sehun berlajan menelusuri lorong dan berharap untuk menemukan setitik cahaya yang dapat memberikannya penerangan. Namun hasilnya nihil, Sehun bahkan sekarang tidak tahu dia sedang berada dimana.

Getaran dari saku celana Chanyeol membuat Sehun terlonjak, ia kaget ketika mengetahui jika hp Chanyeol ada di celana yang ia pakai. Dengan segera, Sehun merogoh-rogoh saku celana tersebut dan mengeluarkan hp Chanyeol. Namun ia menatap hp itu dengan kaget ketika ia melihat nama Suho tertera di layar.

Dengan gemetar, Sehun mengangkat telpon dari Suho.

"Hal—"

"Chanyeol! Kau harus segera pergi dari rumah itu!"

Sehun mengernyit heran, "Suho, aku bukan—"

"Kau juga harus membawa Sehun pergi dari kota ini! Berbahaya! Bahaya! Peringati Chanyeol! _He's coming_!"

Sehun menghela nafas, "hyung, kau mulai meracau lagi! Darimana kau dapat hp ini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang berada di rumah sakit?"

Namun Suho di seberang sana nampaknga tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sehun. "Peringati Chanyeol! _He's coming!_ Dia mengejar Sehun! Peringati Chanyeol!"

"Suho!" Sehun mulai ketakutan. "Siapa yang akan datang? Siapa yang akan mengejarku?!"

"A-aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya!" Suho terisak. " _He will kill me!_ "

"Hyung jangan membuatku cemas. Katakan dimana kau berada sekarang?"

"K-K..."

"Hyung?"

"K-K-Kai..."

Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya heran. "Siapa?"

"Kai..." Suho berbisik dari seberang sana.

Namun sebelum Sehun sempat membalas, seseorang tiba-tiba merebut hp dari tangannya dan membuat dirinya terkesiap kaget ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat familiar di sisi wajah kanannya. Sehun hanya diam membisu, tidak punya keberanian sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke belakang, tapi ia sudah dapat menebak siapa yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"J-Jongin?"

Jongin tertawa dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih berat dari pada biasanya. " _Non, mon amour_." Suara itu semakin mendekat ke telinga Sehun. " _I'm_ Kai."

Kemudian dunia Sehun berubah menjadi gelap.

.

Sehun terbangun untuk kedua kalinya di atas kasur hari ini, namun bedanya sekarang ia terbangun dengan keadaan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Ia juga sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari jika jendela ruangan itu terbuka sedikit.

"Sudah sadar?"

Sehun mendesis ketika ia melihat Jongjn (atau Kai?) berjalan mengelilingi kasur dengan santainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

"Aku bukan Jongin!" Lelaki itu menggeram marah. "Aku Kai!"

"Lalu dimana Jongin?!"

"Oh dia baik-baik saja, terlelap dalam damai di bagian terdalam diriku." Kai tersenyum miring, dan di situlah Sehun dapat melihat perbedaan yang jelas antara Kai dengan Jongin, senyuman Jongin tidak semenyeramkan milik Kai meskipun keduanya sama-sama memikat.

"Apa yang kau mau Kai?"

"Kau." Ujar Kai pelan. "Aku mau kau."

"Dan bagaimana aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu selama ini?"

"Aku pernah menunjukkan diriku di hadapanmu beberapa kali, mungkin kau tidak sadar." Kai terduduk di pinggiran kasur, mata gelapnya menatap Sehun dengan intens. "Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kepadamu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya padahal, namun karena kau dan Chanyeol melakukan _itu_ semalam, aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Astaga! Sehun hampir lupa dengan lelaki caplang itu. "Dimana Chanyeol?!"

"Tak sadarkan diri, tapi masih ada di rumah ini, aku berjanji."

Seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar. "A-apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya?"

Kai mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya memberikannya obat tidur dosis tinggi."

"Kau gila!" Sehun menjerit. "Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Mata Kai berkilat penuh amarah. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Kenapa?!"

" _You're mine, only mine."_ Kai berkata dengan suara rendah yang berhasil membuat Sehun merinding. " _Tu es à moi, seulement à moi._ "

Sekujur tubuh Sehun seperti habis di siram oleh satu ember penuh air es setelah mendengar apa yang telah dikatakn oleh Kai, dan pada saat itu juga ia baru menyadari _semuanya_ , mulai dari perceraiannya dengan Irene sampai meninggalnya dua mantan sekretarisnya akhir-akhir ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut, takut akan Kai, takut akan hal yang telah lelaki itu perbuat.

"Sekarang kau sudah sadar?"

"Ka-kau..." Sehun menatap Kai dengan takut. "Irene, Hyeri, Sohee, bahkan juga Suho! Dan Yuri?!" Nafas Sehun semakin terputus-putus. "A-astaga! Apa kau juga membunuh Yuri?"

Kai terlihat sedang berpikir selama sesaat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Yuri, tapi wanita itu melawan dan aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Pantas saja kau waktu itu berkata kepadaku kalau kau kecewa..." Kepala Sehun terasa penat sekarang. "Kau kecewa karena rencana mencelakai ibumu tidak sesuai dengan rencanamu!"

Kai mengangguk puas. "Betul sekali."

"Kau juga yang membuat Irene berselingkuh! Oh kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Kejadian itu terjadi tak lama setelah kau masuk ke SM Academy!"

"Lagi-lagi betul!"

"Sekretarisku...Hyeri...Sohee." Sehun menggelengkan kelapalanya. "Mereka...Suho! D-dia satu-satunya yang berhasil...selamat?"

Kai menyeringai ketika Sehun menyebut nama Suho. "Kau ternyata ahli dalam memilih bawahan, ketika aku ingin melenyapkannya karena dia membuatmu mendapat sekretaris baru, dia berhasil menganalisa rencanaku, jadi aku sedikit gagal " Kai tersenyum menyesal. "Tak diragukan lagi, sebagai lulusan Psikologi di Seoul University kecerdikannya memang tak ada duanya, meskipun ia tak berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Kau memanipulasi Suho!" Geram Sehun.

"Aku tidak memanipulasinya." Kai membela dirinya sendiri. "Aku mungkin hanya membuat kinerja otaknya menurun dengan cara menyetrumnya berkali-kali hingga—"

"Berhenti!" Sehun menjerit. "Kau melakukan itu kepada Suho hanya karena dia memberiku saran untuk mencari sekretaris lain?"

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Benar."

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tidak percaya. "K-kau...benar-benar gila! Hyeri dan Sohee hanya sekretarisku! Mereka tidak bersalah!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku hanya peduli denganmu."

Jika kondisinya sedang tidak semenyeramkan ini, perkataan Kai itu pasti akan berhasil membuat Sehun gugup.

"Waktu itu aku sudah bilang, Irene itu hanya permulaan saja, Hyeri, Suho, Yuri, dan Sohee itu baru bagian serunya. Ah...aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bermain-main sedikit dengan Chanyeol." Kai menyeringai.

" _Leave him alone!_ " Sehun berteriak. "Urusanmu hanya denganku saja."

"Aku harap begitu sayang." Kai mendesah dramatis. "Tapi setelah kejadian semalam, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat aku menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa masuk ke kamar dan mengambil alih tubuhmu dari sentuhan Chanyeol." Kai kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Karena kau milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain diriku."

"Termasuk Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan sedikit takut.

Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah. "Jongin itu aku dan aku itu Jongin. Kami tidak ada bedanya." Ia kemudian berhenti sebentar. "Mungkin Jongin lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya daripada aku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kai?" Sehun tersenyum getir. "Apa karena kau mencintaiku?"

Di luar dugaan, Kai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mencintaimu? Aku rasa tidak. _I don't do love_. Hanya saja, kau lebih menarik dibanding orang-orang lain yang telah ku temui, mereka semua membosankan."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Aku juga tidak mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kau tertarik denganku, sayang. Kau tidak bisa menolakku." Kai kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya agar kini ia berada di atas tubuh Sehun yang terbaring di kasur, posisi ini mengingatkan Sehun atas kejadian di sofa tempo hari yang lalu.

"Jangan bercanda." Ujar Sehun dengan gugup.

Kai kemudian bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan di kaki Sehun. "Aku serius." Sehun dapat melihat Kai yang menyeringai meskipun di dalam pencahayaan yang minim, tetapi Sehun memekik ketika Kai dengan mendadak menarik lepas celana yang ia pakai membuatnya sekarang tidak memakai bawahan apapun dan Sehun benar-benar merasa malu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bisik Sehun ketika ia merasakan tangan Kai bergerak untuk mengelus kakinya yang terekspos.

" _Just wait and see._ " Kai menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum membalik tubuh Sehun dengan cepat dan menarik pinggul lelaki itu agar kini Sehun bertumpu dengan kedua siku dan lututnya saja lalu memberikan pukulan keras kepada bokong Sehun hingga menyebabkan sang empunya terkesiap kaget.

"K-Kai—"

" _I will show you,_ Sehun." Sehun merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tegang di saat yang bersamaan ketika ia mendengar Kai sedang membuka celananya sendiri. " _I'm gonna fuck you so hard._ Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah kau rasakan dengan orang lain, terutama Chanyeol." Sehun merintih pelan ketika Kai meremas pinggulnya dengan sedikit keras. " _I will fucking show you!_ "

Sehun menjerit.

.

Sehun menatap makanan dan tangannya bergantian dengan miris. "Kau tidak akan melepas ikatanmu ketika aku ingin makan?"

"Tidak. Aku suka melihatmu terikat."

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, tidak ada gunannya juga ia berdebat dengan Kai. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Sehun menikmati makanannya meskipun dengan keadaan terikat.

"Apa aku boleh menemui Chanyeol?"

"Tidak."

 _Tentu saja,_ Sehun memutar matanya.

"Apa kau baru saja memutar kedua matamu, sayang?"

Nada suara Kai yang terdengar tajam berhasil membuat Sehun memberhentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia kemudian menatap Kai yang duduk di seberangnya. Oh tidak, Sehun tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

"Jika aku tidak melihatmu siap di atas kasur dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, _you're so damned baby_."

.

Sehun tahu, ketika ia melihat Kai sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh hasrat, sangat sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Atau ketika Kai meraih pinggul Sehun yang sedang menungganginya lalu memerintahkannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan keras dengan suara seraknya, Sehun tahu, dia sudah sangat _fucked up_ kali ini.

Sudah terlalu lama Sehun terkurung bersama Jongin dan Kai. Ia tidak tahu sudah selama apa, tapi yang pasti cukup lama hingga sudah sepatutnya Sehun mengkhawatirkan kondisi perusahaannya yang terpaksa harus ia telantarkan, dan adiknya! Mark pasti sudah mencari-cari keberadaannya sekarang.

Ketika ia merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya dan bibir yang bergerilya di lehernya dengan basah dan panas, tubuh Sehun sudah melemas tanpa di komando. Seakan-akan tubuhnya sendiri sudah mengenal betul sentuhan lelaki yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Aku Jongin." Terdengar suara bisikan di telinganya. "Pastikan nama itu yang akan kau desahkan malam ini."

Begitulah seterusnya, Kai dan Jongin akan bergantian menyetubuhinya. Mereka tidak pernah sedikitpun melepas ikatan di tangan Sehun, meskipun sering melepas ikatan di kakinya. Namun, mereka juga memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik selama ini, memberinya makanan yang layak, membiarkan Sehun beristirahat yang cukup, membantu Sehun membersihkan tubuhnya jika lelaki itu terlalu lelah untuk bergerak setelah pergulatan mereka di atas ranjang, dan lain-lain. Meskipun masih ada satu hal yang menjanggal bagi Sehun.

"Kau...tidak membunuh Chanyeol, kan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring. "Dia masih hidup."

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanku?" Sehun melanjutkan. "Keluargaku? Mereka pasti mencari-cari keberadaanku dan cepat atau lambat polisi akan menemukanmu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Masalah perusahaan dan keluargamu, semua sudah ku atasi." Jongin kemudian menarik Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk melingkarkan kedua kaki Sehun di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Kau sudah siap sayang?"

Yang membuat Sehun kewalahan adalah kebiasaan Kai berganti menjadi Jongin begitu pula sebaliknya ketika mereka sedang bersetubuh. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun bingung dan kewalahan, pasalnya terkadang baik Jongin atau Kai suka sekali cemburu pada satu sama lain, padahal mereka berada di dalam tubuh yang sama, dan hanya di saat-saat seperti itulah Sehun teringat jika keduanya bahkan belum mencapai umur 20an, itu artinya Kai dan Jongin masih dikategorikan sebagai remaja.

Jika mereka sudah saling cemburu, Sehun-lah yang menjadi korbannya. Seperti ketika...

"Kai!" Sehun memekik ketika Kai berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya di bawah sana, tangannya yang terikat kemudian terjulur untuk meremas pundak Kai yang berada di atasnya.

Namun ia kembali memekik ketika sebuah tangan menepuk keras bokongnya hingga memerah.

"Aku Jongin!" Jongin menggeram rendah sambil mempercepat gerakannya. "Aku Jongin, sialan! Jangan sebut nama Kai!"

Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah.

Atau ketika...

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok di hadapannya ketika ia merasakan tangan Jongin menguatkan cengkramannya di pinggul Sehun. Tangannya yang terikat kini saling meremas satu sama lain sekaligus menumpu tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak ke arah tembok.

"J-Jongin—" Tubuh Sehun lemas seketika saat ia merasa akan sampai di puncak kenikmatannya.

Tapi kemudian tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mencegahnya mencapai kepuasan, membuat Sehun mengerang protes, namun ketika lelaki di belakangnya itu menggeram, Sehun langsung mengerti.

Itu Kai, bukan lagi Jongin.

"Kai...kumohon..."

Sehun dapat merasakan Kai yang tersenyum miring di balik bahunya.

Jongin memang terkadang lebih lembut dari pada Kai. Kai memang terkadang lebih perhatian dari pada Jongin. Namun ada satu kesamaan dari keduanya ketika mereka sedang menggagahi Sehun.

Mereka tidak pernah mencium Sehun.

Hal yang aneh sebenarnya, namun Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Banyak hal-hal lain yang harus ia pikirkan, terutama akan kondisi Chanyeol yang kabarnya jarang sekali ia dengar. Baik Jongin maupun Kai tidak ada yang suka jika Sehun sudah mulai membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

Kai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau lepaskan Chanyeol dan aku berjanji akan memberikanmu...uh...apapun yang kau mau." Sehun berkata pelan.

Namun Kai hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bukan kah aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang ku mau darimu?"

Sehun cemberut, _benar juga_.

Terjebak bersama keduanya dalam kurun waktu yang lama berhasil menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh di dalam dada Sehun ketika Jongin tersenyum kepadanya atau ketika Kai menatapnya dalam. Dalam sekejap, Sehun sudah melupakan peristiwa yang telah menimpa Suho atau Sohee. Sehun sudah melupakan fakta bahwa Kai dan Jongin pernah membunuh dan menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang tidak bersalah. Bahkan mungkin mereka juga sudah menghancurkan hidup Sehun, tapi ia tidak peduli, dan Sehun tahu jika dirinya sudah benar-benar kacau.

Terutama ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta...

Kepada seorang psikopat yang memiliki _alter ego_.

.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika ia melihat Jongin menyeret tubuh seseorang yang berdarah-darah ke dalam rumah.

"S-siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun ketakutan.

Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum yang menawan. "Bukan siapa-siapa, sayang."

"Jongin..." Sehun berbisik. "Jangan membuatku takut."

"Kau takut, sayang? Kemarilah." Sehun menatap horor Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat, namun Sehun tetap melakukannya.

Ketika ia sampai di hadapan Jongin, lelaki itu malah menyuruhnya untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan lagi-lagi Sehun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jongin.

"Putar balik dan menghadap ke tembok." Perintah Jongin dengan suara yang serak nan rendah.

Sehun menahan jeritannya ketika ia merasakan Jongin telah memasukinya dengan cepat. "Pelan-pelan... _shit..._ "

Jongin kemudian menarik tubuhnya lalu mendorongnya ke lantai tanpa memutuskan kontak tubuh mereka. Posisi Sehun kini sedang bertumpu kepada lengan dan lututnya dengan Jongin yang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat di belakang. Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika ia menyadari bahwa mayat seseorang tadi kini terletak tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Buka matamu sayang." Jongin memberikan perintah. "Tengok ke arah kananmu."

Butuh kemantapan hati yang besar untuk menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah yang Jongin maksud. Namun ketika pandangan Sehun bertubrukan dengan iris gelap mayat yang masih terbuka itu, Sehun mendesah keras, pasalnya itu bertepatan sekali dengan Jongin yang berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya.

"Ini menyenangkan bukan?" Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun yang kini hanya bisa menjeritkan nama Jongin. "Kau menyukainya sayang?"

"A-aku—" Sehun tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena terlalu fokus dengan pergerakan Jongin di dalam tubuhnya.

" _You're so good for me, baby._ " Sehun merasa hatinya jungkir balik di tempat ketika mendengar panggilan Jongin untuknya. " _So fucking good_."

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun terjatuh lemas di atas lantai setelah mencapai ujung kenikmatannya, dengan mata yang masih menatap mata mayat itu.

.

Sehun teringat akan perkataan Mark dulu mengenai cinta, dan baru kali ini ia setuju dengan perkataan sang adik bahwa cinta akan membuat seseorang melakukan hal tergila sekalipun ketika Kai menyerahkan sebuah pistol ke tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh orang itu, Sehun." Kai berkata kepadanya. " _Show me how good you are for me_."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kai menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Asalkan kau membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dari sini."

Sebelum Kai sempat bereaksi, Sehun langsung menyelanya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera melepaskan Chanyeol, ia akan selalu berada di pikiranku." Ucapannya itu berhasil memancing Kai. "Kau bilang aku milikmu, tapi bagaimana jika aku terus-terusan memikirkan Chanyeol—"

"Baiklah!" Kai menggeram dengan kesal. "Aku akan melepaskan Chanyeol, tetapi kau harus dihukum malam ini karena telah menbuatku kesal."

Persetan dengan hukuman, yang penting Chanyeol sudah selamat.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin-lah yang memberi tahu Sehun jika mereka sudah melepaskan Chanyeol dari rumah ini, namun menolak memberi tahu Sehun dimana lokasi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Yang penting dia sudah bebas dari sini." Jongin berkata dengan perlahan. "Bukankah begitu yang kau mau?"

Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Sekarang kemarilah, kau harus membunuh seseorang untukku."

.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris ketika _Crazy In Love_ milik Eminem menyapa pendengarannya. Lagu itu jelas-jelas merangkum seluruh keadaannya dengan Jongin dan Kai saat ini.

 _Can't you see what you do to me baby_

 _You make me crazy you make me act like a maniac_

 _I'm like a lunatic you make me sick_

 _You truly are the only one who can do this to me you just make me so crazy_

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk meresap lirik lagu itu lebih dalam.

 _Cause when I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes_

 _But if I look deeper inside I see your freakish little side_

Jongin memang terlihat seperti remaja tampan normal dan biasa dimata orang lain, tapi mereka tidak tahu jika di balik kesempurnaan fisiknya itu ada sosok lain yang bernama Kai.

 _Like a devil in disguise_

 _You're always full of surprise_

Ya, Kai dan Jongin selalu membuat Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan mereka yang terkadang kasar dan terkadang lembut.

 _I wonder what's on your mind_

 _Sometimes they said love is blind._

Sehun menghela nafasnya, Kai dan Jongin itu memang sangat sulit ditebak. Membuat Sehun semakin penasaran dengan isi kepala keduanya, apa saja yang mereka pikirkan? Terutama tentang dirinya.

Sehun lalu bergelung di atas kasur dengan pasrah, ditemani dengan alunan lagu _Crazy In Love_ milik Eminem yang lama kelamaan sukses membuat Sehun tertohok karena liriknya begitu akurat dengan keadaannya saat ini.

.

" _Do you love me_ Sehun?"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan teguh. " _I do_."

Kai menyeringai puas. "Jadi, apa kau keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk membunuh," Kai menarik sebuah kain yang menutupi wajah seseorang yang sedang terikat di kursi kayu, "Suho?"

"S-Sehun... _please..._ " Suho meronta-ronta dalam ikatannya.

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, " _baby?_ "

Sehun hanya menatap kosong ke arah Suho yang kini semakin meronta-ronta sebelum menarik pelatuk pistol yang berada di genggamannya, disusul dengan suara tembakan yang keras.

" _Look at you, baby boy._ " Kai melangkah menuju Sehun dan tangannya menyentuh ujung dagu Sehun dengan lembut. " _You're so good for daddy,_ huh? _Daddy will give you something special tonight_."

Sehun tersenyum dengan riang mendengar perkataan Kai. " _Okay daddy!_ "

" _Good._ " Kai menyeringai sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sehun. " _Good boy_."

.

Hubungan mereka memang bukanlah hubungan yang sehat, ada banyak kekerasan di dalamnya tapi Sehun melakukannya secara suka rela demi menyenangkan hati Kai maupun Jongin.

Sehun tidak peduli ketika Kai mengikatnya di sebuah kursi lalu menyetrum tubuhnya berkali-kali, Sehun juga tidak peduli ketika Jongin menyetubuhinya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah entah milik siapa. Selama dirinya masih bisa berada di dekat keduanya, itu sudah cukup bagi Sehun.

Dan ketika Jongin membubuhkan sebuah tato yang bertukiskan _**tu es à moi**_ di pergelangan tangannya, Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Jongin.

"Milikku juga." Kali ini Kai yang berbicara.

Sehun hanya tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin dan Kai.

Sampai akhirnya...

Ketika Sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud untuk menyambut Jongin yang tadi sempat pergi keluar untuk mengurusi beberapa urusan. Namun ia terkejut bukan main ketika alih-alih melihat Jongin di ambang pintu, ia malah melihat Mark sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Hyung!"

"Mark!"

Adiknya itu kemudian memerintahkan beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Sehun menjadi panik.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini hyung!" Mark memeluk tubuh Sehun sambil menyeret kakaknya itu untuk keluar dari rumah Jongin. "Akhirnya ya Tuhan! Setelah hampir setahun aku melakukan pencarian akhirnya aku menemukanmu hyung!"

Sehun, yang sadar jika dirinya akan terpisah dari Kai, langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mark. "Tidak! Aku ingin Jongin! Aku ingin Kai! Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Hyung! Apa kau gila? Laki-laki itu jelas mengurung dan menyiksamu di sini dan kau malah menginginkannya?!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku mencintainya!" Ia berteriak kencang. "Aku mencintainya!"

Mark kemudian mengisyaratkan beberapa orang untuk mendekat sementara Sehun masih berusaha untuk lepas.

"Jongin!" Sehun menjerit. "Kai!"

Seorang lelaki kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan menusukkan jarum suntik yang berisi obat penenang ke lengan Sehun, dan tak lama kemudian Sehun langsung ambruk di dalam pelukan sang adik.

.

"Kau sudah menangkap Jongin?"

"Sudah, kini ia sedang mendekam di lantai paling bawah rumah sakit jiwa paling terkenal di Korea."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia di diagnosa menderita _Multiple Personality Disorder_ alias berkepribadian ganda, dan kepribadiannya yang lain itu sangat manipulatif dan licik, jadi dia mendapatkan pengawasan yang sangat ketat di rumah sakit jiwa itu."

"Apa hyungmu akan baik-baik saja? Sepertinya Jongin telah sangat mempengaruhinya dengan lebih dalam dari yang kita kira. Kakakmu itu terlihat sangat terobsesi dengan Jongin."

"A-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengannya. Berusahalah untuk meyakinkan kakakmu bahwa Jongin itu tidak mencintainya."

"Akan ku coba."

.

"Jongin tidak benar-benar mencjntaimu, hyung."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah ketika mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Dia hanya menggunakanmu untuk kesenangannya saja."

 _Tidak mungkin! Jongin mencintaiku! Kai mencintaiku!_

Mark menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap hyungnya yaang sedang tertunduk di kursi roda. "Aku tahu beberapa bulan belakangan ini terasa berat untukmu, maaf karena tidak dapat menemukanmu lebih cepat. Tapi aku janji akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula."

Sehun hanya terdiam selama sesaat.

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Bisik Sehun pelan.

"Apa Jongin pernah berkata jika dia mencintaimu hyung?" Pertanyaan Mark berhasil menohok Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

 _Tidak pernah._

 _Aku memang selalu berkata jika aku mencintai mereka, tapi mereka tidak pernah membalasnya._

Sehun kini sedang terbaring di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya dengan sedih. Merasa tidak tahan dengan kenyataan pahit yang baru ia sadari, Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.

 _Mark benar, aku harus melupakan Jongin. No more Jongin. No more Kai. Aku harus fokus—_

Kedua mata Sehun melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah amplop putih terletak apik di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih amplop itu dan membukanya perlahan, ada secarik kertas di dalamnya, dan ketika Sehun membaca isi surat itu, kekagetan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Isi surat itu ternyata berisikan lirik lagu verse 2 dari _Crazy In Love_ milik Eminem. Ia hapal betul lirik lagu itu. Tanpa sadar senyumannya mulai mengembang ketika ia membaca bait demi bait surat itu.

 _You are the reason for being_

 _The meaning of my existence_

 _If it wasnt't for you I'd never be able to spit this sentence_

 _..._

 _The only way that I'm able to stay to stable_

 _Is you're the leg to my table_

 _If you were to break I'd fall on my face_

 _..._

 _But you're essential to me_

 _You're the air that I breath_

 _I believe if you ever leave me_

 _I'd probably have no reason to be_

 _..._

 _You're like the root to my evil_

 _You let my devil come out of me_

 _You let me beat the shit of you_

 _Begfore you beat the shit out me_

 _And no matter how much, too much is never enough_

 _Maybe cause we're crazy in love_

 _-_ JK, Lee Sooman Asylum for Mentally and Criminally Ill

Sehun tersenyum senang setelah membaca surat tersebut. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang akan mengiriminya surat seperti ini, dan orang itu kini berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa paling terkenal di sepenjuru Korea.

" _Kau lihat tato ini sayang?" Jongin mengelus pergelangan tangan Sehun tepat di atas tato yang baru saja di buat. "Ini artinya kau sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku, kau akan kembali kepadaku jika kita terpisah karena kau milikku. Kau mengerti Sehun? Kau milikku."_

" _Sehun milikmu."_

" _Good boy."_

Sehun menatap jendela kamarnya yang tidak terkuci, kemudian ia menyeringai; ia tahu harus melakukan apa.

* * *

HULAAAA~

Saya kembali dengan ff oneshot setelah menyelesaikan Exchange hehe gatau tumben aja saya kepingin buat ff macem gini, ada adegan smut gagalnya pula-_- tolong maklumi saya yang masih ga berani nulis smut secara _gamblang_...

Seperti biasa, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, komen, follow dan favoritin ff ini hehe

Butuh _sequel_? wkwkwk


End file.
